Love All Over Again
by LaceyLivesInLaLaLand
Summary: ;-; read notes before chapter begins, fred x oc au marriage law post dh fic ;-; Fred Weasley is found to be alive and well and promptly given a decree of marriage.. What happens when this marriage decree matches him to former girlfriend and mother of his rambunctious 4 year old daughters Amie and Angel? Will the pair be able to fix everything and become a family?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: OKAY, SO MARRIAGE LAW FICS ARE A THING I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO ATTEMPT. EARLIER, I WATCHED FRED WEASLEY TRIBUTE VIDEOS AND I GOT SALTY ALL OVER AGAIN THAT HE GOT KILLED. THIS IS AN AU, IT TAKES PLACE 4 YEARS AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE.. IT'S FRED X OC, FRED HAS CHILDREN WITH THE OC TOO. THE MARRIAGE DECREE HAD BEEN PASSED ALREADY, BUT WHEN FRED WAS FOUND TO BE ALIVE, HE HAD TO BE MATCHED... ROMANCE AND HILARITY MIGHT ENSUE... ANYWAY, NOBODY KILL ME, I TRIED? ENJOY IT FOR WHAT IT IS. I MIGHT KEEP THIS UP, I MIGHT NOT..**

* * *

The second Wizarding War came and went and left it's scars and impact behind as it went again. Families were torn apart, friends were pitted against one another and lots of people lost family, friends and in Aubrey's case, lovers. Losing Fred was something she hadn't been able to just bounce back from.

She'd left Wizarding England for Muggle America not too long after. And she'd sworn to herself she'd never return, not for all the gold down in Gringotts.. But every time you say you'll never do something, that winds up being the very thing you have to do.. And now, here she sat, in the airport, waiting on an international flight, a ginger haired 3 year old set of girl twins flanking her on either side, asking a million impatient questions a second.

The Marriage Decree was tucked into her carry on bag and she still wondered what the hell possessed someone to decree that she marry a very deceased Fred Weasley no later than October 30th. _' Not that he'd want anything to do with any of us if he were alive, all those things he shouted at you the night you two broke up… He wouldn't magically change his mind about it..'_

She figured that she might as well go back and appeal to the Ministry, let Molly and Arthur see their grandchildren for a few days since they hardly got to visit unless it was a holiday…

"Mommy, she pinched me." - Angel

" You did it first!" - Amie

"Girls, behave or neither of you are getting candy before we board." Aubrey told her daughters gently, looking from one to the other, leaning in to straighten Angel's crooked braid. When she finished fixing the braid, she fixed Amie's hair all over again too. The girls climbed up into her lap and Angel asked quietly, "Are they gonna be happy to see us, mommy?"

"They usually are, sweetheart."

"Do ya think that Grandma knitted us more sweaters? I want another."

"I'm sure she will if you ask sweetly." Aubrey put her arms around the girls and hugged them against her as she waited impatiently on the flight they had to get on to be ready for boarding..

;-; CONTINUED;-;

"What do you mean I have daughters.." Fred had been found alive, locked up in some asylum under the name John Doe for the past few years. Thankfully, they hadn't been keeping him lucid.. They'd only been treating and trying to cure his memory loss.. And just this past Thursday afternoon, everything came back to Fred, right in the middle of a checkers game in the commons room.

He'd been home for 2 days now. His owl for the Marriage Decree came shortly after the news reached the Ministry that he was indeed alive and well, naturally.. And Fred hadn't been happy about it until he'd opened it and seen Aubrey's name listed as his potential bride.. And today, after his latest doctors appointment in the Muggle hospital he'd been patient John Doe in for nearly 5 years now, the doctor pulled Molly and Arthur to the side and informed them that given the situation, they could carefully break the news to Fred…

Fred sat on the sofa in his mum's living room, jaw dropped as Molly placed a scrap book full to bursting into his lap. He opened the book and the first picture inside was of him and Aubrey at the Yule Ball exactly one year before he left Hogwarts.. The next few pictures were pictures that only Aubrey had copies of, apparently, from the short time she'd lived above the joke shop with Fred, before the war reached a feverish intensity and she'd had to go on the run thanks to her parents putting her name onto the Death Eaters hit lists.

The pictures on the seventh page though… Aubrey was smiling softly, holding two baby girls in her arms, soft red tufts of hair on the girls heads. He gasped and blinked, did a double take.. He'd missed the first 4 years of his daughters lives.

"Where are they?"

"On their way here.. They'll arrive by plane at 8 am tomorrow.. Aubrey's bringing the girls over and then going to the Ministry about the owl… There wasn't any time to tell her you weren't dead, Fred… So she doesn't know.." Molly answered quietly as Fred burst into laughter and then said with a smirk, "Well she'll be bloody surprised when she sees me alive and kicking, yeah?"

"Fred.. Don't you remember?"

"What?"

"You two had broken up before the battle.. Because she tried to tell you she was pregnant and you broke up with her… So she'd leave and go into hiding, so she and the girls wouldn't be hurt or killed?" Ron explained, George nodding as he said, "She thought you didn't want children, Fred.. Things got pretty bad that night.. Things were said.."

Fred remembered it as soon as it was mentioned and he groaned inwardly.. "So basically, she's going to be upset at the sight of me."

"We might be able to fix this, brother.."

"I doubt it.. I just remembered everything I stupidly said and let her believe before she finally left, Forge."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: major fluff alert for this chapter! Also, cuteness with the little girl twins! And the whole thing is out now, but will everything go smoothly from here on out?**

* * *

The door to the Burrows was being knocked on when Fred started to wake up from probably the longest and most fitful nights sleep he'd ever gotten. He went to get the door, his mum beat him to it and then said quietly, "Let's let her get into the house before we make her faint, yeah?" as Fred could only nod and agree.

The words he'd said to her that last night he'd seen her rang in his brain like a bad record skipping, making his stomach churn bitterly.. He could have just hidden her away.. He didn't have to say the things he did, push her away just so she didn't try to stay with him, regardless the danger.

The two sets of high pitched giggling and arguing had his heart leaping into his throat as the two little red haired girls came into view for a split second before calling out, "We're going to wake up Unca Ron!" and the banging of a door as it shut was echoed throughout the small house. Fred was hooked.. He chuckled to himself, especially when not even a minute later, two little girls flew past the den again and Ron was hot on their heels, grumbling.

"Get you, did they, brother?"

"Least it wasn't bloody glow paint like Thanksgiving." Ron walked in and then sat down, staring at his hands for a minute as he asked, " Do you still love her?"

"Never stopped, brother."

"I tried.. So many times, Fred.. To make her see that, to tell her why you'd done it. But she's got it into her head that you were being honest."

"I'm afraid I know exactly why." Fred muttered, the sudden closing of the front door as his mum walked back inside making him tense up. And then, he saw her, following his mum into the kitchen. He couldn't help that he was staring so damned hard, she'd gotten even more beautiful than she'd been back then… But she said "George, I thought you'd be helping them repair the…" and her words fell away as all the color drained from her face and she started a slump to the floor, Fred catching her before she ever landed.

"Oh dear.. Ron, do we have any smelling salts?" Molly asked as Fred got Aubrey onto the small sofa in the living room and Ron went to try and locate smelling salts or anything that could bring her around again..

The front door opened and this time, two little red haired girls froze in mid giggle, one of them holding flowers and the other just gaping. "You not unca George!"

"No, he not!"

The girls started to whisper amongst themselves, stopping for a few seconds now and then to look over their shoulders at their father… They were obviously confused, and with good reason.. Their mommy and their grandparents, all their aunts and uncles.. They'd always grown up hearing how great their daddy was, how he was a hero in his final days and what he did to make the wizarding world safer for everyone.. But they never thought they'd ever get to see him.

Amie broke first, and she ran straight to his legs.. Angel was a little more wary, but with coaxing and reassurance from both Ron and Molly, she began to approach him too. And then she asked the logical question.. "Daddy, where were you?"

"Yeah, where were you? Momma cries all the time." Amie sniffled with an accusatory look as Fred sat down, pulling the girls into his lap carefully, explaining what happened, and what was wrong with his brain for a while there and at the end, the girls looked at each other, then at him and then Amie bluntly asked Molly, "He not a bad person in disguise?"

"No, sweetie," Molly smiled through tears, because emotions overcame her at the whole scene she was getting to witness currently, "He is exactly who he says he is."

"I told you if you made a wish in the glitter it worked, sissy." Angel muttered quietly, hugging herself against Fred just a little more than she had been previously. Amie nodded and then said quietly, "Maybe you coulda came back to us sooner, daddy, if I would have made glitter wishes too. I sorry."

"No, it's okay, poppet.. It's alright.. Was nothing either of you did.."

"What's wrong with mommy?"

"She fainted, silly." Amie informed her sister as Angel asked quietly, "Is she gonna wake up?"

"I'm awake, girls. We should probably get going… Your father… How the hell… Fred, what the hell is going on?" Aubrey took the girls back into her own lap as she raised herself to a sitting position, worried that they'd already annoyed everyone enough while she'd fainted.

Fred started to explain everything that happened, not leaving a single detail of it out. When he finished, he looked at the two little girls and Ron cleared his throat and spoke up as he said, "Why don't we go and see if aunt 'Mione has any new books? I can read to ya."

"Story!"

"I wanna hear the funny book!"

"I wanna hear the fairytales."

"Eww."

"Not eww. The funny book is laaaame."

As Ron lead the girls up the stairs, Aubrey sat there trying to process everything, staring at her hands as everything he'd said to her that last night they saw each other echoed in her mind. Fred tilted her chin up, making her look up at him. "About that night…"

"I'm sorry if they bothered you just now.. I should go.." Aubrey went to stand but Fred grabbed hold of her, pulling her back down onto the sofa beside him. "No, woman, you need to bloody listen. I need to say this… I knew what I was going to do then.. I knew how dangerous it was going to be.. I'd just discovered the Death Eaters put my name and George's name onto the list of most wanted… And then you tell me what's supposed to have been the happiest thing I would ever hear… All I could think.." Fred went quiet, sighing as he shook his head, "Was how much trouble you were all in… I was stupid… I was younger and stupid then… I never should have let you leave believing everything I said to you.."

"Fred, I…" Aubrey's voice trailed off, she bit her lower lip as she said quietly, " Everyone kept telling me you didn't mean it, you were panicked.. I should have listened to them, stayed here instead of listening to you and going to hide…"

"What do we do now?" Fred asked as Aubrey sighed as she asked the one question that had been on her mind since the discovery that the man she loved and mourned so much sometimes it felt like she was being tortured over and over slowly was still alive.. "Do you want to fight the decree?"

"Not really, no.. Do you?"

"Not especially.. But the girls have pre kindergarten and I have a job and… To just uproot ourselves.. But then to uproot you… How do we make this work?"

"We can put the girls into that little school in Diagon Alley.. On the outskirts where the Muggles live?" Fred tried, Aubrey nodding but then saying, "My job…"

"What are you doing?"

"I opened a bakery and café type thing.."

"There's an empty shop near ours…"

"You're completely sure you want to try this? We're both different people now, we're older…" Aubrey bit her lower lip, a wary and unsure look in her eyes as they fixed on his. Fred nodded and then said quietly, "This is true, but… When I saw you again just now, Aubrey.. Was like the first time I ever saw you all over again.."

"I know exactly what you mean."

From the top of the stairs, the two little girls worked their father and uncle's old hearing ears like seasoned veterans until Ron woke from his impromptu nap that he'd taken when he thought he'd read them to sleep and came into the hallway, finding them. He chuckled and then said with a laugh, "If you really want to hear, ickle pixies… Let's go closer to the door with this."

Picking a girl up on each shoulder, he carried them down the stairs and let them put the device at the door, the two of them giggling and talking a mile a minute back and forth. "Well?" Ron asked as they stopped and looked at him and said at the same time… "I think mommy is gonna move us here!"

"Bloody hell.. Four tricksters." Ron groaned as he smiled at his nieces and then said "I smell cookies.. Maybe we can go find food?"

"Cookies!"


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: major fluff alert for this chapter! Also, cuteness with the little girl twins! And the whole thing is out now, but will everything go smoothly from here on out?**

* * *

They opted for a simple wedding, a civil service at the courthouse in the town she lived in. Fred woke up like a kid on Christmas on the morning of their wedding day. He'd never been an early riser in particular, but he was excited.. He'd wanted these things, a life with her, and for her to be the mother of his children, probably since the third or fourth time they'd had an encounter while in Hogwarts, - the time in which she'd deemed him an insufferable pig and hexed him with a tail and snout that he hadn't been able to remove for the rest of the day.

The little cottage she lived in was quiet and cozy. He found himself wondering if there were some spell to transport an entire house from one part of the world to another and he made a mental note to ask about it, if anyone would know, it was Granger, the bloody know it all. The thought of surprising her with the house just in a new setting made him smirk to himself.

He'd just finished throwing together the things he knew how to make that could pass for breakfast when he heard giggling from the kitchen door way and turned to find his two little girls standing there, watching him with sleepy eyes. "Daddy, it's too early!"

"Go back to sleep, daddy!"

"Daddy's wide awake, angels." Fred smiled as he went, picking the two up, sitting them on the counter. Amie nudged her sister and asked, "Can we please show 'im? They can all do it too! Momma just said that people we don't know can't see."

"I don't know, Amie, he might get real mad." Angel studied her father as he moved around the kitchen in their house, pouring them chocolate milk. She smiled as she took the cup from her father's hands and Fred asked the girls, "Show me what?"

"Lumos!"

Every light in the house came on, including the one in the bedroom that Aubrey, - a notorious light sleeper, was sleeping in.

"Nox!" Just as quickly as the lights came on, they flickered right back off and Angel clapped as she said excitedly, "None of the bulbs 'sploded this time, sissy!"

"Yay! We're getting better!"

"A-accia.." Amie frowned as she tried aiming her mommy's old school wand at the pudding cup on the counter again. Angel grumbled and took the wand, trying herself. Fred watched his two little girls, falling even more in love with them both as he did so.. Something that he'd wanted back then but he'd been afraid he'd never get to have..

Now they were there, they were all together.

He smirked as he took the wand and then with a chuckle asked the girls, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Momma's book. We practice.. Because we wanna be as smart as everybody else if we gets an owl." Amie answered as Angel added, "One time, we kinda dangled one of the boys in our class upside down.. He was tryin to look up Amie's sundress so I had to do somethin."

"Bet that went over well."

"Momma freaked out! But the teacher got mad at the boy and he got in big trouble because she thought he was lyin." Amie answered, Angel giggling.

"Either of you girls have the strongest desire for chocolate pudding right now?" Fred asked, the three of them grabbing pudding cups as they moved into the living room and the girls turned on the tv, flipping around until they found an all cartoon channel, explaining the cartoons to their father as they sat on his lap and all of them ate pudding cups.

They all fell back asleep because exactly ten minutes before they were going to the courthouse to be married, Aubrey finished showering and getting ready, nervous but excited, she walked out into the living room to find them all three asleep on the couch, the girls sleeping on Fred's chest, Fred's legs slung over the end of the too small couch. She laughed and leaned down, poking Fred awake. "We better get going.. We have a lot to do today."

"I'm up!" Fred shot up and darted to the bathroom to throw on his clothes and clean up himself a little. Aubrey smiled to herself… Maybe everything was going to work out for them this time.


End file.
